


I Have You

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crying, Family, Feelings, Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, One of My Favorites, Outdoor Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: An asteroid. Approaching from behind the sun so scientists hadn't noticed it until now. Huge, a planet-killer, and no time to do anything about it. The world is going to end in a matter of hours.Yuuri and Viktor spend their last day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "any, any, their last remaining hours."

Yuuri is at the rink when he gets a call from Viktor urging him to rush home, though he won't say why. A million terrible possibilities fill his head as leaves more quickly than he ever has before, shoes pounding on the pavement as he runs down the street. When Viktor meets him at the door of Yu-topia, that's when he gets the news.

An asteroid. Approaching from behind the sun so scientists hadn't noticed it until now. Huge, a planet-killer, and no time to do anything about it. The world is going to end in a matter of hours.

He knows immediately that Viktor is telling the truth; his tone is dire, and there's not even a hint of his usual mirth in his eyes. Yuuri can't speak. How does one even respond to something like this, so sudden? _The end._

Viktor clearly doesn't expect him to. He holds out a hand, and Yuuri takes it, their fingers twining together, holding tight, as if by some miracle the two of them can stop this.

Viktor leads him into the main room where his parents and Mari are gathered around the television. His mother is crying, his father with his arms around her. Mari just looks stunned. They look over as Viktor and Yuuri enter, and his mother starts crying harder as she gestures him over and pulls him into her arms. She's trying to say something but Yuuri can't understand through her sobs.

“Mom...” he murmurs, hugging her back. Mari wanders over, and his father, and they all cling together for long moments.

Eventually they separate a little and sit, watching the news report. It's strange how innocent the photos look, just a big a rock. A big rock that's going to kill everyone. What do you even say in the fact of that? The reporters obviously don't know either; they keep stumbling and stuttering, more emotional and shaken than Yuuri has ever seen before.

Six hours, they say. Someone has even put up a nice little countdown graphic. Yuuri almost laughs, bitter and broken as it would be. Someone took the time to make that even with the little time they have left.

“Yuuri.”

He turns, startled to hear Viktor's voice in the relative quiet. He's standing near the door. “Come with me?”

“Where are you going?” Yuuri's mother asks shakily, turning wide, teary eyes on them.

“Just outside,” Viktor says soothingly. “May we have some time alone, before...” He trails off.

“Of course,” she whispers, huddling into her husband's arms again.

In a daze, Yuuri takes Viktor's hand and follows him outside. It's strange. The sky is as blue as it was before. There's not a cloud in the sky, nothing sinister on the wind. They can't see their death racing toward them.

Viktor pulls them down onto a bench and for the longest time just looks at him. Yuuri bites his lip and stares into his eyes. There's no fear there, he thinks, not exactly. Only sorrow and regret.

Abruptly, Viktor takes his face in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss. Fierce at first, tongue and teeth and hot breath, but soon it gentles into a touch meant to soothe, tender and soft. When he finally pulls back and leans their foreheads together, his eyes are wet.

“I wanted so much more time with you,” he whispers.

Yuuri does his best to hold back his own tears. “We never even got to get married.”

“You never won the Grand Prix Final.”

Yuuri chokes on a pitiful excuse for a laugh. “As if that matters now.”

“It was what you wanted. What I wanted for you.”

Yuuri shakes his head, wordless again. Then: “At least I got to have you,” he whispers. “That's worth more than all the gold medals in the world.”

That's what breaks Viktor. Tears falling, he kisses him again. “I love you so much, Yuuri. No matter what, that's what matters.”

Yuuri nods fiercely, clinging to him as sobs wrack his body.

It takes long, long minutes for them to regain their composure. When they do, Yuuri presses himself against his lover. “Will you...make love to me? One last time?”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, and kisses him with that fierce desperation again.

Because things like risk of embarrassment don't matter now, they don't bother returning to their room. Viktor leads him to shady patch of grass and lays him out, stripping him slowly and gently and touching him everywhere Yuuri has come to love. He returns the attentions as much as he can between his tears, desperate to fully experience every moment of this. When they're done, they lay there together, silent, two hearts beating together. So very alive, if only for a short time.

“We should go back inside,” Viktor murmurs after awhile, and Yuuri has to agree.

It's nearly suppertime, and Yuuri's mother has made a huge meal, though no one eats much. They sit together in front of the television some more, watching the same desolate news, sometimes talking quietly. They tell each other how much they love each other. They merely soak in each other's presence here at the end.

When there are only minutes left on the countdown, Yuuri and Viktor go outside again, returning to their patch of grass. Yuuri gazes up at the sky, sees a silver streak moving between the stars. It still looks harmless, like a simple shooting star. He looks over at Viktor and is startled to see that the other man is looking only at him.

“Are you afraid?” Yuuri blurts.

“Yes.”

Somehow, that makes him feel better. Viktor wouldn't lie to him, least of all now.

“I love you,” Yuuri breathes, and Viktor pulls him into his arms, holds him tight.

“Stay with me,” he murmurs.

Yuuri doesn't look at the sky again. When the asteroid breaks atmosphere with a terrific boom, he's still gazing into Viktor's loving blue eyes.


End file.
